The present invention relates to a wind baffle which is adapted to be removably installed behind the front seat of a convertible automobile and which is adjustable for different automobile widths.
A problem which has existed since the introduction of convertible automobiles has been that, with forward motion of the automobile, air flows up and over the windshield and front seat area, thus producing a lower air pressure zone in the front seat area. Consequently, reverse air currents travel between the front seats and head rests producing turbulence. These reverse air currents can have negative effects ranging from disturbing the hair styles of the front seat occupants to chilling the occupants on cool days to disturbing loose articles such as papers which have been left in the front seat area.
Various attempts to solve the aforementioned problem have included those in European Patent Application 0 233 777, filed by Kobayakawa, et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,923, issued to J. E. Turner.